Deck Spotlight: Golden Find Rathel (Numana)
Welcome to the deck spotlight for the Golden Find Numana deck! In this article, we will show all the cards needed to make this deck (including replacements and tech-cards!), go over the core cards, outline how to win with the deck through its objectives, what other decks it counters and what other decks it is weak against, and explain why this is currently such a good deck! Difficulty Golden Find Numana has a 5/5 star difficulty. When drawing specific cards, the game is much easier for this deck to win. However only the most strategic players will be able to win when drawing their core cards last. Cards Core Cards Blint Ashvale * Currently, as of the Ultimate Balance Update, Blint Ashvale has the #1 play-to-win ratio in the entire game. This means that when drawing and playing this card, you have the highest chance of winning the game out of playing any other card. * Why is Ashvale so good? It's the body + card draw + discount. The card just offers so much. * Ashvale does have some issues, however. Being that the entire deck is built around him, it is crucial that he is drawn early game. Drawing him later in the game will make it much harder for you to win. Another issue is that players do not understand when to play him. The important thing to note about Blint Ashvale is that you should not be afraid of his Play effect. Discarding your hand is never a good thing, but you shouldn't be afraid of it. While the 5/0 body is good, having the Frightened effect trigger as early into the game as turn 2 or 3 is crucial. Also, don't be afraid about your hero card, because hero cards cannot be discarded! Clexxtra's Crown * Clexxtra's Crown is a great tool for keeping your deck filled, just in case Blint Ashvale is at the bottom of your deck. By being able to shuffle spells back into your deck after they are cast, you allow for more cards to be drawn by Blint Ashvale when he triggers 'The Golden Find.' Pierce * Pierce is one of the best spells offered for Numana, and potentially one of the best spells in the game. It's simple, being able to frighten a minion, but the fact that it is repeatable on the turn it is played is extremely helpful in stalling out the game before you draw Blint Ashvale. Also, in combination with Clexxtra's Crown, you can shuffle Pierce back into your deck the first time you cast it (does not work with repeated versions of the card). Overall, this spell is great for stabilizing in dire times. Replacement Cards The Golden Find * You might've already noticed something odd. Why is the deck called "Golden Find Numana" when it doesn't even include the spell 'The Golden Find'? Simply speaking, Blint Ashvale does enough work for this deck to function properly and win. Usually, the spell is a "win-more card," meaning you probably already won by the time you are using it. * So why would you want to include 'The Golden Find' in your deck as a replacement card? The best reason why you would want to include this spell is if you have trouble stabilizing until you reach your Blint Ashvale. Having practically two copies of a core card in your deck will make it more likely that you draw one of them before the majority of your deck. Tech Cards Other Big, Sticky Minions and Secrets * Besides the core cards, the rest of the deck is filled with mostly big minions and secrets. We've chosen the highest win rate ones to add to our list, but truthfully, you can add any big minion and secret that you want! * Why big minions? Big minions is what makes this deck so strong! Casting 'The Golden Find' through Blint Ashvale and filling your hand with (5) cost minions that now cost (1) is extremely powerful! * Why secrets? Secrets are an additional way to stabilize the game until you draw your Blint Ashvale. They stall and annoy the opponent until it is your time to shine! Patience * Patience is usually a great card in any Numana deck. However, it is not listed in this one. It can be used mostly as a tech card against bad matchups, as it allows you to stabilize with spells by casting multiple secrets or 'Pierce' in the same turn. The reason why it usually is not included in the deck is because the cost of Secrets and Pierce is already low, so it isn't as necessary. Deck Objective: How to Win Winning with Golden Find Numana takes a ton of luck and practice. Luck comes in the form of drawing Blint Ashvale as early as turn 2, and practice comes in the form of getting used to stalling out a game until drawing Ashvale. The overall objective of Golden Find Numana is to draw Blint Ashvale, play him almost immediately, and frighten him as soon as possible to draw large minions, reducing their cost to (1). Good Matchups Golden Find Numana will dominate slow decks and decks that have low Health minions. Slow decks get crushed by easily being stalled by Secrets and Pierce, and decks with low Health minions, including some token/zoo decks, get crushed by constant Pierces through the Clexxtra's Crown + Pierce combo. Specifically, here is a list of popular decks, as of the Ultimate Balance Update, that get countered by Golden Find Numana: * Play Jordan * Secret Siritas Bad Matchups Golden Find Numana is mainly weak to tempo decks with sticky minions. This is because it is very hard for Numana to clear minions with high Health. Other decks this one is weak to include fast zoo decks, unless you draw Blint Ashvale early enough. Specifically here is a list of popular decks, as of the Ultimate Balance Update, that counter Golden Find Numana: * Demon Veragonda Category:Scourge Brawl Decks